1st Arc
King Encounters Awakening – 1st Encounter · Player wakes in room. Learns basic free roam controls for walking and investigating items · Player walks to school, abilities are triggered, boards bus and player learns about inventory and how to identify “Blessings & Jinxes” · Bus crashes and first Jinx is destroyed by Tantan Hello Baby - 2nd Encounter · After Ms. Hakubi leaves, Hironori is held overnight at the hospital · Hironori hears babies crying and walks hospital until he finds maternity ward · 42 babies are on the floor and an empty bed with the number 43 (Jinx) is awaiting a newborn; the number 43 vibrates; Player learns numbers can be Blessings or Jinxs · Tantan warns Hironori that if that Jinx isn’t destroyed before that baby is born it will be stillborn · They run into room and Hironori is restrained by male nurses, Tantan flees and Hironori is restrained to his bed · A nurse comes in a feeds Hironori a chicken dinner, the nurse finishes and leaves leaving the food near the bed · Later Tantan returns and frees Hironori · The chicken remains start to vibrate and Hironori picks out a wishbone(blessing); '''Hironori learns the ability transmutation. (Breaks wishbone, waves hand over big piece of wish bone and transforms it into (? blank weapon) · Tantan runs past maternity causing distraction · Hironori enters maternity and battles and kills Jinx · When leaving the hospital, they walk by the maternity to see that a baby girl was born Albatross – 3rd Encounter · The player finds a regular '''lucky penny (Blessing) and later finds out he wins a Dirk Bot Figurine on 1st Blank Island. · Catches ferry to 1st island, with Tantan riding in hoodie, and sees an Albatross (blessing) flying near the ship. · Ravens (Jinx) outnumber the Albatross and kill it. · When you kill an Albatross it gives off bad luck as well. · Bad weather starts from dead Albatross and ravens land on ferry and harass the crew and passengers to the point where the crew can’t navigate the ship · Hironori can clearly see the Blessing and Jinxes and is told by Tantan that there are too many for Tantan to handle · Hironori must kill or scare away the Ravens for the ship to resume course. · The lucky penny vibrates in Hironori’s pocket and the player transmutes the penny into a shield; player learns how to block and attack with a shield · Hironori bats away the ravens with the shield · The ravens declining in number come together fusing to create a larger super raven (Boss battle) · After defeating the raven Another Albatross flies toward the ship and the weather returns to normal · The boss Raven goes to attack it · Hironori throws shield at Raven killing it; Player learns how to throw shield to attack enemies or knock down items · As the shield falls it reverts into a penny · Ship resumes travel Enter The Fortuna Society – 4th Encounter · Hironori reaches the island and finally gets his Dirk Bot Figurine · Simultaneously the main antagonist is fleeing from The Fortuna Society. · The antagonist is using jinxes to harm civilians and containers of the Fortuna society; to aid in his escape; blessings to help him · Hironori enters a store and buys a notebook to log his blessing/jinx encounters; player gets log/journal · The antagonist temporarily escapes the Fortuna society and enters the same store as Hironori. Somehow sees Hironori’s birthmark · Hironori leaves store, sits at a table outside and starts to write in journal; player in depth look at journal/inventory abilities · When the player closes the journal window Hironori is joined by the Antagonist at his table. “May I join you”? · Antagonist see’s dirk bot and starts up conversation about the figurine. · Tantan hisses at the white scarf around the antagonist neck. (not a scarf, white weasel) · Weasel hisses back, steals something from Tantan and runs from table, Tantan chases leaving Hironori and antagonist alone to speak. · Antagonist reveals he knows Hironori is a container and reveals that he’s also one · Brief lesson on containers, Evlogia and Katara (The two dimesions of Karolyn’s story) · Misleading point of view from antagonist · Antagonist shows Hironori that transmutation can be used on blessings and jinxes and lies to Hironori about using Jinxes for good. · Tantan and the weasel return. Hironori wants to learn more but antagonist leaves due to sensing the Fortuna society closing in · The Fortuna society run past Hironori and the Queen glares at Hironori while passing. · Hironori boards ferry to return home. While waiting for departure the antagonist is cornered by the Queen and Fortuna Society · The antagonist uses multiple jinx to create a horrific event that causes an earthquake on island 1 and during the earthquake the antagonist escapes. · The ferry departs and aloud squeaking noise is heard amongst the entire island. The Queen Of Evlogia · Hironori reaches his home island and heads rushes home to check on mother ·